The Softball Game
by Lifeguard
Summary: It's day shift vs. night shift at the CSI softball game. Will the team be able to pull together for victory? Will it lead to romance or funny situations? R&R please! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Softball Game

Author: Lifeguard

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters. Please don't sue, I am a poor student!

Archive: Sure, just e-mail and tell me where

Spoilers: Umm, none for now I guess

Rating: PG

Summary: The annual CSI softball game is coming up, and it's day shift vs. nights. Can Grissom pull the team together in time for victory? Does softball lead to romance? It should lead to some funny situations!

Author's Note: Well, I am back! I haven't written in awhile because I am working on an original story of my own. Currently I am experiencing writers block with that, and am itching to write some CSI stuff. I may update Truth in/Truth of the Matter soon, but really, my muse for that one is gone for now. Maybe it will come back later. Oh and please excuse my limited knowledge of softball, the idea just seemed intriguing to write about, so I will do the best I can. Any errors are my own, and if you would like to beta, considering I don't have anyone who does, it would be appreciated. So enjoy this bit of humour, and hopefully it isn't to out of character! Enjoy!

"Sorry to keep you, but there will be a quick meeting in the break room in five minutes," Grissom said, poking his head into the locker room.

Nick nodded in response as he closed his locker, and then turned to give Warrick a quizzical glance.

"Wonder what its all about?" he muttered.

"I have no idea," answered Warrick, as they both headed for the meeting.

They joined the rest of the team a few moments later. Catherine paced the room, looking annoyed that she was being kept after shift, as Greg sat half asleep on the couch. Sara was sipping a cup of coffee as Grissom entered the room with Hodges.

"Thank you Hodges, now if you'll please sit down.." Grissom was saying.

"What do you want to bet that he was ass kissing again?" Warrick whispered to Catherine, who cracked a small smile at the comment.

Grissom cleared his throat and the room became silent.

"Thank you all for staying, this won't take long. Ecklie has informed me that the annual softball game is coming up and that our shift is expected to enter a team. I assume that means we have no choice as to whether or not we want to play. So as the appointed coach, I think we should have a few practices before the actual event, so I was wondering when it would be convenient to have our first one."

Everyone seemed to look around at each other before starting to talk.

"How about late Saturday afternoon?" suggested Warrick.

"I think Sunday would be better," said Catherine.

"What do you think Greg?" asked Nick.

There was no response, as Greg was still snoozing.

Nick shoved him and called his name a little louder.

"Huh! What?" a startled Greg responded.

"Please pay attention Greg," said Grissom.

Hodges smiled smugly at Greg's reprimand and Sanders shot him back a look of hate.

"When exactly is the game?" Sara asked.

"In two weeks," replied Grissom.

"You know, Sunday doesn't sound so bad. All in favour?" Nick questioned the group.

There were nods of agreement and it was set that their first practice was to be Sunday afternoon.

Sunday

It was a hot afternoon as the team arrived at the baseball diamond. Equipment had been supplied by Ecklie from former games and the team milled around it and Grissom outside the dugout.

"I am glad that you all made it here, and I appreciate you coming. Now, has anyone played softball before on a team?"

Nick raised his hand and said he had played in college, and Greg answered that he had played little league.

"I've played occasionally, but they were only pick up games," Warrick replied.

All eyes then were set on Catherine, Sara and Hodges who had not answered.

"It's not that I don't know the basics of the game, it's just that I was never taught how to play properly," Sara said shyly.

"We'll teach you," said Grissom, thinking that she looked awfully cute in her shorts and ball cap.

"I can pick it up as I go along," said Catherine.

"What about you Hodges?" asked Nick.

"What? You think I've never played ball before?" he replied curtly.

"I dunno, you tell us," Greg said sarcastically.

Hodges was not impressed.

"All right, that's enough. Why don't we hand out the gloves and toss the ball around then?" Grissom said, cutting off the impending argument.

Soon the team was in the outfield, positioned in a circle.

"Now the object is to call out the person's name and throw the ball to them. Let's try it," Grissom explained as he passed the ball between his hands.

"Nick," he called, throwing the ball rather well at the CSI.

Nick caught it with no difficulty, and shouted out to Greg, who had to run back a bit to catch it.

"Hey, not everyone here is an expert!" he shouted at Nick through a smile.

"Hodges!" he yelled, whipping the ball at the new lab tech.

Hodges fumbled a bit and dropped the ball, garnering a laugh from Greg who called out,

"I guess you haven't played ball before!"

The others giggled as Grissom shot a look at Greg before Hodges could get another comment out. He picked the ball off the ground and said Sara, before tossing the ball lightly her way. She caught it and threw it to Catherine, who shielded her face instead of trying to catch it.

"Cath! Use your glove to catch the ball!" Warrick laughed, who got the ball hurled at him in response.

They continued for a while longer and it seemed that they got better with each throw and catch.

"That was good everyone! Time to move onto batting practice!" Grissom called out and the team headed to home plate, stopping for water along the way.

After the short break, Grissom put himself on the pitchers mound and the team lined up to take a crack at hitting the ball. Warrick went up first and hit a foul to the left.

"I haven't played in a long time…" he muttered.

"Sure sure," Nick grinned slyly at him.

"Let's see you do it then," challenged Warrick.

Nick nodded and stepped up to the plate. Grissom sent the ball flying at him and then Nick swung. Bat and ball collided and the ball sailed far out into centre field. Nick smiled smugly at Warrick before handing the bat to Greg. Greg let the first ball go, then hit his second attempt and sent the ball towards third base. It was now Catherine's turn and she stepped nervously up to the plate.

"Be kind," she called to Grissom, who threw a light underhand at her. She swung low and missed it, and it became obvious that she didn't know how to swing properly.

"Try again," Grissom called back, sending another light pitch her way.

She missed again, and swore.

"I didn't want to do this anyway. I could be at home relaxing right now," she complained loudly.

"Here, let me help you," Warrick said, approaching her.

"Now you have to bend your knees a little and hold the bat up higher…" he said, positioning himself behind her. He put his arms around hers and held placed his hands on the bat along with hers.

"Now when the ball comes, you have to swing hard, and don't forget to keep your eye on the ball," he said gently into her ear.

Catherine wasn't really paying much attention to his advice, because she was now to focused on the proximity of his body to hers. Despite the afternoon heat, her face flushed a little at having Warrick's arms around her in front of everyone. She didn't have any idea that similar thoughts were running through his mind.

The ball came at her again and this time, Warrick pulled the bat back with her and she was able to hit a low grounder back to Grissom. She smiled at her success and that Warrick had yet to let go of her. It wasn't until Sara approached the mound that he let go and she thanked him casually.

Sara's claims of never having been taught properly suddenly sounded not so true as she was able to hit the ball just past second base.

"Lucky try…" she said, handing the bat to Hodges.

"Hey batter batter batter! Swing batter!" Greg taunted as the ball sailed past Hodges.

"Quit distracting me Sanders!"

"Eye on the ball Hodges!"

"Shut up!"

Grissom pitched another one and Hodges swung and missed.

"Strike two!" Greg hollered.

Hodges sent him a death glare and the third ball came at him. He hit it weakly and it landed a few feet to Grissom's right.

"Not bad Hodges, let's do this again everyone!" Grissom called.

Hodges, pleased with his effort walked away from the plate.

"I still hit it further than him," Greg muttered, as Nick laughed.

The team continued practice for another hour before calling it quits. They decided that another few were an order before anyone was ready to play in the big game.

****

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Think that the Warrick/Cath scene was like the baseball scene between M&S on the X-files? (That was so cute and romantic! Wasn't it?) Well let me know whether I should continue or if this is a horrible idea that needs to be turned into flames. I love feedback, and constructive feedback is welcome! Let me know! Let your opinion be known! Byes for now,

Lifeguard.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Wow…so blown away by the kind reviews I have gotten so far! You guys ROCK!

Now back to the story…

The team had been working hard at their second practice for an hour now, and fatigue from the effort and hot sun were beginning to sink in. Catherine, who was on second base was getting tired of waiting for a ball to be hit her way. They were playing a mini-mock game and at the moment, Hodges was attempting to bat. Catherine sighed as he missed the second ball, and then backed up and sat herself down on the field.

"Come on Hodges swing!" heckled Greg from first base.

"I am trying to concentrate Sanders!" he snarled back from home plate.

Grissom, who was again pitching, tossed another ball at Hodges and this time he hit a grounder to third where Warrick caught it and promptly threw it to Greg, before Hodges even had time to get half way to first base. Catherine watched all this with mild amusement from her spot on the grass, where she was now lying back and sunning herself.

"Your out!" Greg mocked.

Hodges got a murderous look on his face, and began to stalk towards his enemy. But before he could inflict any damage, the jingling of bells were heard and Sara called out,

"Ice cream!"

All eyes flew to the little cart that was making its way through the park. The team was off the field faster than Grissom could open his mouth to stop them. Yet the thought of some cold ice cream made him hold back his comment about continuing practice and he slowly walked over to join them.

"Can I get a chocolate ice cream bar?" Catherine was telling the teenage boy, as she handed him some change.

"Do you have one of those without peanuts?" questioned Nick.

Sara was already licking a melting ice cream bar, and Grissom became spellbound at the sight of her caressing it with her tongue and licking her lips. Thoughts ran through his head that he knew as a supervisor that he shouldn't be having, until the boy's voice brought him back to reality.

"Um sir? Excuse me…what can I get you?"

Grissom resisted the urge to say that he wanted Sara, and instead ordered an Oreo cookie bar. The team fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Grissom stayed close to Sara and glanced up from his treat to watch her every now and then. Finally she caught onto his looks and gave him one of her own.

"What is it Griss? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

He fumbled over what to say and thinking of nothing better he nodded.

"Where?" she questioned, wiping at her mouth, "Did I get it?"

He shook his head and then reached out and brushed her cheek with his hand, wiping away the invisible spot with his thumb.

She froze for a second, not sure of what to do, or even if what was happening was real. The she realized that his hand was lingering on her cheek and she leaned her face into his hand. Their eyes locked, both lost in the moment.

Suddenly the magic was broken with Greg calling out that they should probably get back to their practice. Grissom dropped his hand to his side and Sara turned away as if nothing had happened. She sighed loudly, thinking about how much she hated having her heart jerked around by him, but the moments like the one they had just had made her forget all about her broken heart. She also hated that. Sara picked up a bat, determined to hit the next ball with all the aggression she was feeling.

Nick walked over to the garbage bin to dispose of his ice cream wrapper when a golden lab came tearing across the park at him. The dog stopped in front of him and wagged its tale.

"Well hello there," Nick grinned, kneeling down to the animal's level and petting it.

"Corona! Come here you!"

Nick looked up as a woman came over to the dog.

"There you are! I'm sorry if he's bothering you. I let go of the leash for one second to tie my shoe and he took off," she apologized.

"No, he's not bothering me at all. In fact, he's a friendly fellow and we were just getting acquainted. Corona is an interesting name."

"Well, I was drinking one when I was trying to come up with a name, and my friends thought it sounded fun."

"So what's your name?" Nick asked the curly haired woman.

"Beth, and you?" she smiled shyly at him.

"Nick Stokes," he said holding out his hand.

They shook hands and Nick gazed at Beth. He thought she was cute. She had dark curls, and a peppering of freckles across her pale face.

"So is that your team that I've seen playing?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, we're practicing for our big game."

"Looks like you were taking an ice cream break."

Nick chuckled and said,

"Well, it was getting pretty hot out. In fact, I could go for a Corona about now."

Beth laughed and it was music to Nick's ears.

"I don't think you'll get one now, but would you like to get one later?"

Nick couldn't believe his luck and he thanked his lucky stars that her dog had found him.

"I would love to," he replied.

They exchanged numbers, and then Corona pulled Beth off on their walk and Nick headed back to the practice with an extra big smile on his face.

As practice ended, Grissom called them all over to talk.

"I think we are nearly ready for the big day, and maybe one more practice should do it. If we continue to work together as we have been doing, we have a good chance of beating day shift. Now I am sure you're all eager to get home, so rest up and I'll see everyone tomorrow for shift," he dismissed them, and they all began to walk to their trucks.

**__**

Up next…the big game! Loving all the reviews, keep them coming! More reviews mean less time till the next chapter! (They really motivate me!) Hope I've satisfied most of the requests for GSR (which I love) and more Nick.

If you are looking for a Nick centred fic try my story "Fragile."

If you are looking for GSR angst try my fic "Bullet-proof"

If you are looking for more comedy like this, try my fic "Adventures in Teamwork."

Thanks so much for the support so far, -Lifeguard


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting over Vegas, the sky a brilliant picture of orange, red and yellow. In the twilight, the CSI day shift and night shifts were preparing to play softball. The flood lights spilled onto the playing area as they came on for the night. A small crowd of people gathered in anticipation of the game.

Nick and Warrick tossed the ball back and forth, while the rest of the team stretched. Sara sat on the grass, and watched as day shift began to warm up. She saw Sofia smile and wave at Grissom, and he walked over to her and began to talk. Sara saw him laugh and Sofia put her hand on his shoulder. Sara glared at her and Grissom, then got up and walked to her own dugout.

Nick threw the ball to Warrick and then turned around as he heard his name called. The ball just missed his head as he waved back to Beth who was now sitting in the stands with Corona.

"Stokes! Pay attention man!" Warrick called.

Nick went to retrieve the ball and Warrick looked around at the rest of the team. He saw Catherine stretching, raising her arms above her head and then dropping them down to her toes. He was mesmerized, watching her move, until the ball whizzed past his ear.

"Brown! Pay attention man!" Nick yelled, grinning.

The warm up continued for another ten minutes or so before Grissom called them all over to their bench.

"All right everyone, if we play like we did last practice then day shift is going to have to fight to win this. Let's do our best! Everyone ready?"

The team put their hands in and cheered. Day shift was up to bat first, and grave yard took their positions on the field.

"Let's play ball!" called out the umpire, Brass.

The first batter stepped up to the plate and hit the ball hard to third base, where it was caught by Greg and fired to Warrick on first base.

"Out!" called David who was watching first base.

Nick pitched again to the second batter, and the ball was hit just over second base. Sara ran and grabbed it, throwing it as hard as she could towards Warrick.

"Safe!" was the call.

The third hit was sent to the out field where Catherine got it but it wasn't fast enough. Their were runners now on third and second. Nick rubbed the ball into his glove, warming up for the next pitch. Sofia stepped up to the plate, and her team cheered, urging her to bring their runners home. Nick threw the ball and Sofia swung and missed.

"Strike one!" called out Brass.

The players on the bases watched, ready to run as soon as the ball was hit. Nick pitched again, and Sofia let it pass. Nick caught the ball as Brass tossed it to him.

"Strike her out Nicky!" Sara called.

"Come on Stokes!" yelled Warrick.

Nick rotated his shoulder and stretched his arm out. He then threw the ball.

Sofia swung, and their was a crack and the ball flew threw the air. It was a decent hit out to where Hodges was standing. He ran and grabbed it and threw it to Sara. The runner on third was almost at home plate as she launched the ball at Warrick.

"SAFE!" Brass bellowed as the first runner hit home plate. The second player wasn't as lucky, as Warrick achieved getting him out.

"It's ok Nick! We'll get the next one!" reassured Grissom from the bench, as Nick swore in response to the run that had come in.

The game wore on, and finally it was the last inning. Day shift was up by two runs, and Grissom's team was up to bat. Hodges was up first, and he hit a pop fly that barely let him get to first base. He was out, and he headed back to the bench.

"Nice going Hodges," muttered Greg, who shut up as Grissom glared at him.

Catherine was up next, and she strutted up to the plate, then turned and winked at her team. Thanks to some extra batting practice with Warrick, she had become decent at hitting the ball.

"Go Cath!" her teacher called out and the team cheered as well.

She hit the ball and it sliced through the air out to second base. She ran as fast as she could, and made it to first base.

"Safe!"

The team cheered again as Greg walked up to home plate.

"Go Greggo!" the team cheered as Greg hit his ball and took off for first as Catherine ran to second.

The team booed as Catherine was out at second, but Greg was safe at first.

Warrick approached the plate to take his turn next. He hit the ball easily to out field which allowed Greg to get to third and him to second. Next up was Nick.

"You've got this Nicky. We can get Greg home and possibly Warrick to tie the game up if you hit it far enough. Then it's just Sara to hit and we should be good. You can do it!" Grissom encouraged him, as Nick walked out of the dug out.

"Go Nick!" Sara and Catherine cheered.

Nick picked up a bat and went up to home plate. He took a practice swing and grimaced as his shoulder and arm started to hurt. He concentrated through the dull pain as the ball came at him. He swung hard and missed then swore loudly, his face now contorted with pain. He dropped the bat as Grissom called for a time out and hurried over to him.

"What happened?"

"My shoulder, ow, I think I wrecked it when I swung," said the younger CSI, rubbing where it hurt.

"You're not in any condition to bat now. Come on, let's get you some ice."

"What about the game? We can't forefoot it on account of me."

"Sara still has to bat," Grissom answered simply.

"What's going on Gil?" Brass asked, removing his mask.

"We're still playing Jim, let's just take care of Nick first."

The umpire nodded and went back to his spot.

Back at their bench, Nick was holding ice on his shoulder.

"Nick, you ok?"

He turned around to see Beth, who looked concerned standing behind the dugout.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," he answered, as he winced again from turning around.

"You know, you are supposed to alternate between warm and cold for something like this, so maybe you could come and sit in my hot tub later," Beth suggested.

Nick got a wicked grin on his face and nodded, agreeing that what she had said was an excellent idea.

"So are you ready to play ball yet?" called Brass.

Grissom nodded and turned to Sara.

"You're up. Bring them home Sara," he said to her.

"No pressure huh?" she replied, picking up a bat.

"Good luck, you can do it!" Nick told her.

Sara walked slowly to home plate, the fate of her team resting on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and focused on the pitcher. The team held their breath as the first ball came towards her. She didn't move.

"Ball!" called out Brass.

Sara shifted her feet, preparing for the second pitch. It came whizzing across the plate. She swung, and missed.

"Strike one!"

Grissom watched her, taking in the serious look of concentration on her face. He wanted her to do well, he wanted her to bring in the runners, but most of all he wanted her.

The tension was thick as the pitcher wound up and threw the third ball.

As if in slow motion, the team watched as Sara swung, and then with a loud crack, the ball went soaring through the air.

Sara took off for first base as Greg ran for home plate. The team cheered loudly as Greg's feet landed on home. Then they realized that Sara was still running, her ball far out in the field. Warrick sprinted the last distance and night shift got another point.

Sara was now nearing third base and the ball was being thrown towards her. The team screamed along with the crowd for her to keep running.

She ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding in her chest. The final distance between home and third seemed like a mile as she dashed along it. Closer and closer she got, and the other team was catching up. She could hear someone behind her, yelling to get her out.

Running on pure adrenaline, she dropped down, sliding in across home plate.

"SAFE!" Brass cheered as the rest of the night shift team came running out of the dugout towards her.

Hands lifted her off the ground and suddenly she was on Greg and Warrick's shoulders.

"You did it!" Catherine cried.

"Way to go Sara!" Nick yelled excitedly.

Day shift looked on as the other team celebrated their victory. Sofia gave Sara one look of contempt then started walking back to her car.

The team's celebration continued later on in a sport's bar. Music was playing and there was cold beer for everyone.

Warrick sat at the bar observing the action and sipping his beer when Catherine appeared at his side.

"I wanted to thank you again for teaching me to bat," she said.

"No problem Cath, it was my pleasure," he replied, smiling at her.

"Well I was wondering if you would want a dance lesson in return," she grinned, pointing at the dance floor.

"I already know how to dance, but if you want to show me something new, I'd like that," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I could show you lots of things," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him away from his seat.

Lost in conversation with Greg, Sara stood in a corner still re-living her victorious moment. She had been toasted several times by the team and was riding the high of everyone being so happy. She wasn't sure of what Greg was talking about now, but she was sure he was a little tipsy with the way he kept loosing his train of thought and changing topics. She noticed that the dance floor seemed to have two new occupants as she watched Catherine slide her hands around Warrick's neck and move closer to him. She wondered what it would be like to do that with Grissom.

"Excuse me Greg, may I have a moment with Sara?"

She was startled when Grissom appeared right behind the former lab rat, and gently pushed him aside.

"Sure…where did Nick go?" Greg somewhat slurred as he walked away.

"I don't think I've gotten the chance to really congratulate you yet," Grissom started to say.

"Well, everyone has, and you were there, so don't worry about it," she replied.

"No, I mean personally congratulate you. I'm very proud of you Sara."

She blushed at his words saying, "Thank you" quietly.

"There was something I wanted to do today when we won, but couldn't…"  
She gave him a quizzical glance.

"Well I wanted to congratulate you in my own way, but with Ecklie and everyone else there, I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate."

"What did you want to do?" Sara asked, now confused.

"This…"

He leaned in and suddenly his lips were on hers. She was shocked, yet that dissolved away as she melted into his arms and her own fantasy became reality.

They parted, yet he continued to hold her in his arms.

"I've actually wanted to do that for a long time," he said, gazing into her eyes.

"Then why did you wait?" she responded, her face now serious.

"Well I could give you a list of reasons, but it would all just boil down to me being stupid and wasting all that time we could have spent together. Could you ever forgive me? It isn't to late is it?"

"You're safe Griss," she replied simply.

He smiled and they kissed again.

Their moment was interrupted as someone started to yell,

"And this song…this song…goes to…Sara…won…go team!" slurred Hodges as he stood on a chair and the music began.

Queen's "We are the champions" filled the bar and Hodges swayed dangerously back and forth. Then out of no where, Greg was up on the chair next to him, singing along at the top of his lungs.

The team laughed as the celebration continued long into the night.

****

The End

__

So sorry for how long it took for this chapter to be posted. I work crazy hours and was away last weekend, so I haven't had a lot of time to write anything. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again THANK YOU for the reviews. L


End file.
